High Hopes
High Hopes is a soap opera created by Hannah in January 2013, Hannah was joined by Jaay who formed part of the production team briefly in early 2013, but later rejoined the series in August 2013 in time for Season Two. High Hopes High Hopes is a vibrant serial focusing on an Island community in the South of England. Season One began on January 7th 2013 and ended on June 16th 2013. Season Two began on Writer's Express on July 26th 2013 and concluded on 14th February 2014. It was announced on October 21st 2013 that High Hopes would follow in the footsteps of fellow Writer's Express projects These Days, Uncertain Nights and The Avenue with a special scripted episode. The episode will focus on the relationships between Naomi and Cole Donovan and Olivia Kane and Matthew Fitzgerald as the Donovan's stalker causing chaos by exposing Naomi and Matthew's past. High Hopes celebrated it's first anniverary with a bumper double on the first weekend of 2014 featuring the wedding of Olivia and Matthew. Season Two ''of High Hopes concluded with a shocking season finale on ''Friday 14th February 2014. It was announced on February 24th 2014, that High Hopes would be getting it's first ever spin off. High Hopes | A Step Back in Time will focus on the story of Matthew Fitzgerald and why he tormented ex Naomi Donovan to the point of madness. The spin off kicked off on Friday 21st March 2014 ''and concluded on ''Monday 24th March 2014. ''High Hopes' third season kicked off with a five night special tagged 'Trial Week' on ''Monday 21st April 2014. As of Saturday 12th July 2014, there have been 74 episodes of High Hopes posted on Writers Express. For the latest news on High Hopes and Hannah's fellow projects, you can follow Hannah Productions on Twitter Hannah Productions Twitter 'Formation' High Hopes was created at the beginning of 2013, drama writer Hannah was looking for a new challenge and the creation in the soap genre seemed like the perfect solution. The show is set on a small island off the south coast of England near Portsmouth "My Nan lives about 11 miles from Portsmouth so I pretty much grew up on the south coast, this influenced my decision to base the ficticious island there. The title card is special because it is a photograph taken by myself on the beach at my Nan's" explains Hannah. 'Settings' 'Season One' Season One of the island based soap began on Writer's Express on January 7th 2013 and concluded on June 16th 2013. Season One had twenty six cast regulars, many of which are still part of the main cast. Season One consisted of twenty episodes, there were no major cast changes throughout the season. 'Season Two' Season Two of the island based soap began on Writer's Express on July 26th 2013. Season Two began with twenty six regular characters and ended with thirty four. 'High Hopes | A Step Back In Time' Special spin off A Step Back In Time is began on Friday 21st March 2014 and concluded on Monday 24th March 2014. The spin off featured four special episodes. The first episode featured a series of flashbacks which told the story of how Matthew Fitzgerald and Naomi Donovan met while the second episode saw Matthew confronted by the two women in his life. This episode was the second ever scripted episode of High Hopes. The final double episode featured a series of flashbacks of Matthew's dirty deeds on Canvey Island. 'Season Three' The third season of High Hopes officially began on 21st April 2014 and kicked off with a five night special surrounding the armed robbery trial of Noah Donovan. 'High Hopes Cast' Present Cast: Recurring Cast: Past Cast: Guest Cast: Cast Changes: 'The High Hopes Character Appearance Count' As of: Saturday 12th July 2014 | Number of Episodes to Date: 74 'Awards' High Hopes is beginning to achieve recognition through the Writer's Express Awards. High Hopes has picked up an impressive 5 awards so far. Spring WriXAs 2013 *Best Soap Male (Josh Connor) *Best New Soap Winter WriXAs 14 *Best Christmas Episode (2x24 'You two have murdered enough Christmas classics as it is sweetheart') *Best Soap Plot (Patrick Hale's Death and Aftermath) *Best Soap Scene (Noah Donovan's role in the siege is revealed to wife Megan)